


Autumn's Hurricanes

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Cherik and X-men verse [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written 4-6 January 2015</p><p>Cherik has basically taken over my brain.</p><p>POV/voice varies here. Sometimes it's Charles, sometimes it's Erik, and I know it's not necessarily obvious which is which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn's Hurricanes

When I first met you  
On the cusp of fall  
I knew you would be  
my new beginning  
my life renewed  
  
words of friendship  
words of welcome  
words of belonging  
dripped like honey  
from your apple-red lips  
  
you gave me back my heart  
so long withered and cold  
and now it is yours  
thriving in your care  
safe in your nurturing hands  
  
you showed me how to dream  
how we all can be more  
that what were before  
to reach for things  
beyond our grasp  
and make the extraordinary happen  
  
we are so different  
and yet so much the same  
our convictions  
and our goals diverge  
but we find common ground  
in our desires  
and in our hearts  
  
Finally, after so long  
allowed to touch  
I’m drawn towards you  
pulled towards your light  
yearning for the fire  
and that burning consummation  
like the ill-fated moth  
  
and you could pin me  
like a hapless insect  
in the naturalist’s collection  
and I would not mind  
spread out naked  
under the heat of your gaze  
  
the storm cloud’s gray  
the fathomless blue depths of the sea  
we danced around each other  
so long and so carefully  
now our kiss will raise  
autumn’s hurricanes  
  
on the edge of war  
will you bring me peace  
on the brink of disaster  
at the end of the world  
we dare to explore  
what otherwise we would deny  
we seek joy in one another  
  
pledge to each other  
private vows  
made in silence  
  
whatever happens  
even if the world  
should tear us apart  
I will never  
stop loving you  
  
underneath your strength  
such tenderness  
such diffidence  
  
in your slender frame  
such fierceness  
such power  
you’d move the stars  
by will alone  
what chance had I  
once you set your sights on me  
  
take my hand  
take my lips  
take my body  
take my heart  
take all of me,  
_mein Liebling,_  
oh my love.  
  



End file.
